Wiara
by Oresammie
Summary: Co zrobisz, gdy przestaniesz wierzyć w to, o czym marzyłeś? ZeloxBang, YAOI


- Wierzyłeś w to, że będziemy sławni?  
Rozważam twoje słowa wciąż błądząc palcami po delikatnej skórze. Zawsze byłeś taki miękki i delikatny. Nie, to raczej nieodpowiednie słowa. Byłeś kwiatem, o mocno błękitnej barwie, który kolorem demonstrował swoją jadowitość. Ale ja... chyba jestem odporny na tą toksynę.  
- Dlaczego nie? Przy tej twojej paplaninie jestem gotów uwierzyć we wszystko, byle zdobyć chwilę ciszy – odpowiadam i dostaję za to lekkie szturchnięcie w ramię. – Nie bulwersuj się, jeszcze loczki ci się rozkręcą – kolejne szturchnięcie. – No dobra. Wygrałeś. Gdzieś w głębi miałem takie pragnienie, ale nie dawałem mu zbyt dużej szansy. Wszystko się zmieniło, gdy poznaliśmy resztę. A ty w to wierzyłeś?  
Przez chwilę wokół nas panuje milczenie. Czuję, jak przesuwasz się po moim ciele i przez chwilę chwytam twoje łagodne spojrzenie. Jak ty to robisz? Zabójcza delikatność? Nie, nie tak... Już wiem. To twoje delikatne tortury. Zaczynam podejrzewać, że twoja trucizna opętała moje serce, nie ciało. Zaciskam dłoń na twoim nadgarstku, bez problemu obejmując go w całości. Chwilę przesuwam palcami po skórze, badając jej fakturę, gdy postanawiasz się odezwać.  
- Przez pewien czas tym żyłem. Naprawdę, wyobrażałem sobie nie wiadomo co, dywany z kwiatów i inne kiczowate historie. Myślałem, że życie stanie się bajkowe, będziemy mogli razem przenosić góry. Tymczasem sława to pułapka. Powoli zaciska się na nas. Ja to czuję, Bangie – przechylasz głowę tak, żeby widzieć moją twarz i chyba zadowala cię zainteresowanie w moich oczach. – Żelazne kraty zamykają się na nas i powoli duszą. Jednak... Nie przejmuję się tym, dopóki mamy siebie. I myślę, że to mi na razie wystarczy.  
Czuję ruch pod moimi palcami, ale wpatruję się jak zahipnotyzowany w twoje oczy. Przekręcasz się tak, aby znaleźć się całym ciałem na moim torsie. Nie zwracam uwagi na specjalne otarcia o mnie – twoje prowokacje są urocze, ale w tej chwili skupiam się tylko na tobie. Powolnym ruchem chwytam w drugą rękę twój nadgarstek i rozpłaszczam cię na sobie. Delikatna nutka lawendy wciąż jest dookoła ciebie, upajam się tym przez chwilę.  
- Głupi. – Poczułem, jak drgnąłeś. – Tak bardzo głupi. – Puszczam twoje ramiona i natychmiast cię uciszam. Nie chcę, żebyś wyciągał błędne wnioski.

– Nie myśl tak dużo, Jelly. Jestem liderem i nie pozwolę, żeby jakakolwiek klatka zacisnęła się na zespole. A tym bardziej na tobie. – podmuch ciepłego powietrza obejmuje moje obojczyki, gdy rezygnujesz z walki i po prostu się rozluźniasz. – Miałem wątpliwości. Zwłaszcza, gdy byliśmy poza Koreą. Nie wiedziałem, co mam sądzić o tych wszystkich piszczących fanach. W szczególności tych, którzy za cel obrali ciebie. Myślałem dużo nad tym i podczas jednego występu wyciągnąłem wniosek.  
_Mój. Tylko mój._  
Bo nikt inny nie będzie cię dotykał w ten sposób. Nikt poza mną. – Z monologu wyrywa mnie cichy chichot. Wlepiasz we mnie te swoje wielkie oczy, w których widzę wyraźny zachwyt. Niedobrze. Stajesz się za miękki, Guk, zdecydowanie za miękki. - ...i cholernie zazdrosny. – tym razem uciszam cię pocałunkiem. Nie pozwolę sobie, aby ktoś się ze mnie śmiał. Nawet ty. Hmm. Te zamglone oczy powinny załatwić mi chwilę ciszy.  
- Wracając do tematu: nie, nie wierzyłem, że zostaniemy sławni. Podchodziłem do tego z wielkim sceptyzmem. Ale teraz... Nie zamieniłbym tego na nic innego. Robię to, co lubię i lubię to, co robię. Nawet teraz, gdy jesteśmy daleko poza naszym krajem, czerpię z tego radość. I czerpię radość od ciebie – mam wrażenie, że ten tłum ludzi pozytywnie cię naładowuje. Jednak zdarzają się chwile, w których wątpię w naszą misję. I wtedy zaczynam tęsknić za Koreą, za naszą normalnością, gdy jedynym zmartwieniem był brak pracy domowej, czy to, że rozjechałeś dyrektorkę nową deskorolką. – milknę, przysłuchując się ciszy przerywanej naszymi oddechami.  
- Bang oppa?  
- Yep?  
- Ale wiesz, że tam wrócimy?  
Ciche westchnienie wyrywa mi się z ust.

– Jelly, nie o to chodzi... - przerywasz mi gwałtownie, podnosząc się i zbliżając do mojej twarzy. W moim umyśle zrodziła się głupia myśl, że teraz mógłbym policzyć plamki brązu w twoich ciemnych oczach.  
- Wrócimy tam. I dalej będziemy normalni. Kto może nas zaatakować na ulicy? – wypowiadasz swoje ucięte myśli z lekkim zbulwersowaniem - To NASZA Korea. Chyba nie boisz się, że nie dasz rady? – dodajesz, z uwagą studiując mój wyraz twarzy. Przez moment zastanawiam się nad odpowiedzią, wciąż upajając się zapachem lawendy. _Trucizna, zdecydowanie. Jeśli istnieje jakieś antidotum na to, to nie chcę go nigdy odnaleźć._  
- Nigdy się nie boję. – _„Chyba że o ciebie"_ dodaję w myślach - Jestem tylko tym zmęczony. Jak wrócimy do Korei przypomnij mi, żebym wybrał się z tobą na zakupy.  
Obserwuję, jak twoje oczy rozszerzają się i po chwili uśmiechasz się do mnie z tą samą radością, gdy najesz się za dużo słodyczy. Ewidentnie...  
- ...dzieciak – rzucam targając twoje włosy. Słysząc oburzone sapnięcie śmieję się cicho.  
- Oppa!  
- Przestań. Zachowujesz się jak mała dziewczynka.  
- Oppa oppa!  
- Zelo...  
- Bangie oppa!  
- Ze...  
- Nawet nie wiesz jak cię kocham.  
Wyznanie zatyka mnie na chwilę. Bez namysłu przekręcam się razem z tobą, lądujesz na materacu.  
_"Zdaje się, że odbiegliśmy od tematu."_  
- Co powiedziałeś?  
- Em. Nic.  
- Słyszałem.  
- Więc dlaczego mnie o to pytasz? – wydaje mi się, że jesteś nieco zmieszany.  
- Bo lubię, jak do mnie mówisz.  
- Bang...  
- Słucham?  
- Kocham cię. To powiedziałem. – Milczysz przez chwilę – Przeszkadza ci to?  
- Głupi.  
- Przepraszam...  
Powoli kładę się koło ciebie, czując lekkie poczucie winy na widok zmartwienia malującego się na twojej twarzy. Obejmuję cię, swoim zwyczajem chowając twarz w twoich włosach. Znowu lawenda. Czy mi się to kiedyś znudzi?  
- Śpij już. – Mruczę cicho. Z lekkim pomrukiem wtulasz się w moją koszulkę. Zdecydowanie zbyt miękki. Przesuwam dłonią po twoim odsłonionym karku. Śpisz dzisiaj w mojej koszulce, bo niefortunnie wylałeś na swoją sok. Wyglądałeś wtedy tak uroczo i niewinnie, z przerażeniem patrząc na kolorową plamę. Dlaczego po prostu ci tego nie powiem?  
- Jesteś zbyt melodramatyczny. – Dobiega mnie twój cichy pomruk.  
- Ciesz się z tego. – odmrukuję, zbierając się w sobie. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to ja zostanę cnotką w tym związku.  
- Nie chcę... – sprzeciwiasz się mojemu zdaniu.  
- Marudny z ciebie dzieciak.  
- Bangie...  
- Zelooo.  
- Hmm?  
- Uwielbiam cię.  
- Co? – próbujesz się podnieść i z rozpędu uderzasz w mój podbródek._ „To BOLAŁO"_ jednak udaję, że nic się nie stało.  
- Poświęcam tobie życie, lubię z tobą przebywać, zachwycasz mnie, na twój widok moje serce skacze ze statku do lodowatej wody, mam wymieniać dalej? Po prostu UWIELBIAM.  
- Dobrze wiedzieć. – Mruczysz i wracasz do wcześniejszej pozycji. Leżę przez chwilę z szeroko otwartymi oczami i niezbyt inteligentną miną.  
- Zelo...  
- Też cię kocham. Nawet, jeśli nie skaczę na twój widok za burtę. Ale jeśli chcesz, mogę zacząć.  
Po chwili wyrywa mi się ciche parsknięcie.  
- Śpij, mała cholero.  
- Dobranoc, mędrku.  
Nie wiem, jakim cudem, ale zawsze potrafisz to zrobić. W tej chwili zasypiam z myślą, że WIERZĘ, że wrócimy do Korei, WIERZĘ, że znów będziemy normalni i że NAPRAWDĘ WIERZĘ, że cię kocham. Wiara czyni cuda. O czym to mówiłeś? Melodramat? Muszę później zapytać, kto mi zamienił film wojenny na dramę. Zabiję go tą książką, której tak nie cierpisz. Myślę, że naprawdę się ucieszysz, że nie będziesz musiał się tego uczyć. I te wszystkie fizyczne wzo...

***  
_Wierzę._


End file.
